Bloodlines
by Rockhardglitter
Summary: In the new chapter of the Friday the Thirteenth series, the cousin of Jason Voorhees returns to Crystal Lake to discover family secrets. When Jason is freed, Vanessa Voorhees must find the strength within her own soul to stop the curse, once and for all.


Disclaimers: This story is based upon characters and plots developed and created by Victor Miller and Ron Kurz. No ©copyright infringement intended, just a little fan work here. The characters depicted in this story are, however, © copyrighted by this author and may not be used in any other story without direct permission from me. You can reach me by email should you want to write about a certain character. For more information, please send all inquiries to: Xena@compuage.com and I will get back with you. 

  


Violence: Graphic. Quiet a bit. This is a Friday the Thirteenth story after all.

  


Rating: Rated R. 

  


Author's Note: This story came from watching _Friday the Thirteenth _and wondering about the Voorhees family line...whatever happened to Jason's father, Elijah? Where did he go? What did he do? Some of the answers will be found in this story. Some of them are yet to be revealed.

  


Bloodlines

Friday the Thirteenth

Prologue 

_1984_

The five year old girl looked up at the man in the white lab coat. He was a doctor, studying her file. Poor thing. He couldn't help but think, as he read her file. Her mother had recently committed suicide. A gun to the head, and the child had witnessed it. The doctor wondered how that would affect her sanity, and apparently it wasn't...so far. She was just very quiet and withdrawn.

  


The name on the file folder read Vanessa Diane Voorhees. She was the daughter of Timothy Voorhees, Elijah Voorhees's brother. Her mother had been Melissa Stratton Voorhees before she killed herself. Her next of kin, her aunt Annie Voorhees was dead. Everyone knew how she had died.

  


The doctor looked deep in thought as he wondered who to give the child to. She had an aunt on her mother's side, Grace Stratton. Though the doctor wasn't sure if Grace wanted to take such a child, one who had witnessed something so awful. Grace was newly married with a daughter herself. But. Reasoned the doctor. This could be just what Vanessa needed, an escape...

  


And that was why he made his choice. Melissa's sister was called. She already knew about the death, and had been shocked. Melissa hadn't really been stable...not since Annie Voorhees had been killed by the councilor who claimed she murdered her friends. The doctor didn't know what was true. Only that these women were part of the Jason Voorhees legend. And it was a good idea to get Vanessa away from all that, especially when there had been a recent blood bath from Camp Crystal Lake this summer.

  


"Mrs. Stratton?" Asked the doctor as he dialed a number. Watching the little girl, who could, at times will herself out of her body and look on as a spirit would.

  


"This is she."

  


"This is doctor Richards." Dr. Richards said. "I have your niece, Vanessa Voorhees with me. We see that you are the recent next of kin on her files."

  


"Yes, yes I am." Agreed Grace.

  


"Well." Said Dr. Richards, biting his lower lip. "If the child can't find a home to stay in, she will be sent to foster care." He paused, allowing the words to sink in. "Assuming one of her family members doesn't want her. Where is her father?"

  


"No one knows." Said Grace. "Elijah disappeared shortly after Jason drowned...and Timothy...left." She sighed. "I can take her."

  


"Are you sure?"

  


"Quite." Said Grace, without a moment's hesitation. "I am family, after all. She will be raised as my daughter."

  


"Thank you. I myself will personally deliver her to your home."

  


"Thank you Dr. Richards."

  


"You're welcome." He hung the phone up and smiled at Vanessa, who turned to him with an aged look beyond her years. "Well." Said the doctor clapping his hands together. "You and I have a trip to make. You're going to see you auntie Grace."

  


"Wanna go home."

  


"You are." Richards assured her. "Would you like to use the bathroom Vanessa?" He asked her with a little smile. Richards was used to children, especially troubled children. He was sure, given time, Vanessa would warm up to him.

  


"Wanna go home." Vanessa repeated, sticking her lower lip out at him. "To the lake home."

  


Vanessa and her family had lived at Crystal Lake. But that had been long ago, the doctor was surprised she remembered. "Now, now." He smiled down at her. "You're going to live with your auntie in the city. She has a daughter your age. I'm sure you two will be the best of friends."

  


Vanessa said nothing. Only looked up at him.

  


Richards picked up her bags and held his hand out for the child. "Come along." Vanessa reluctantly took his hand, and Richards walked out of the office.

  


Neither of them noticed the face in the window, watching.

Chapter One–Return to Crystal Lake

12: 00 am–12:24 am

Crystal Lake Community, 2003

Grace Stratton drove the small red jeep through the woods. In the rearview mirror, she glanced in, checking on her niece, Vanessa. Vanessa was looking out the window, a quiet, pensive look on her face. Her five year old son Ryan was sitting next to Vanessa, babbling about going swimming.

  


"And I wanna learn how to fish, and will we get to ride the boat Mommy?" Ryan was asking, chattering away with the enthusiasm only the very young could express.

  


"Yes." Grace smiled. "We are. How you doing Vanessa?" She asked. Her own daughter, Hillary, was in the front seat, a pouty look on her face. She hadn't wanted to move from New York to what she considered 'the boonies'. But Grace thought it would be better for the kids if they moved away. Crystal Lake was trying something new–making a community by the lake. They had already bought a house.

  


Part of Grace wondered why she was doing this–this could set Vanessa off again. Not that she was any trouble, she was just a reluctant teenager. She was quiet, and stayed to herself. Grace worried about her. She was as different from her daughter Hillary as night was from day. 

  


"Fine." Vanessa said, though she didn't take her eyes from the forest that was flying by them. Grace wondered if she recalled any of it. She hoped she didn't.

  


"Here we are." Grace shut the engine off, coming up to a two story cabin. She smiled at her kids. "Stuff's already inside. You can get your own bags." She told them.

  


"Oh joy." Hillary grumped. "I hate it here already. Look how far we have to go into town!" She whined, pouting.

  


"Oh Hill." Grace said. "You'll deal with it. Besides, we do have neighbors."

  


"Yeah, across the lake."

  


"But they have kids about your age."

  


"Ooh." Hillary said, mocking her mother. "Such fun. I bet we'll go hunting in the cornfields to find sticks to pick our teeth with."

  


Vanessa rolled her eyes. Hillary was such a bitch. She thought to herself. And she wasn't very nice to Vanessa, either. The two had never got along, not even when they were little. Hillary was too self-centered to allow someone else a moment in the sun. She didn't want anyone to forget she existed.

  


_With that voice, it's not like we can. _Vanessa thought to herself. She knew at one point in time, she had lived here with her birth family, the Voorhees. However, it was hard to get Grace to talk about them. All Grace would tell her was that her mother had committed suicide when she was a little kid, and that her family was all dead.

  


But Vanessa sensed something between the lines, especially when she talked about her mother. Or wanted to know more about her. And now she had returned to Crystal Lake. Her home. Something felt very right about being here, Vanessa had to admit. Like she belonged here...

  


"Well." Grace said as she unbuckled Ryan from his car seat and let him out. "You getting out Nessa?" She asked. Vanessa nodded and unbuckled her own seat belt, grabbing a duffle bag and stepping out of the car. She went around to the rear, where the suitcases was. Grace began dispensing them out. Hillary grabbed her two, and started towards the house, stomping all the way.

  


"Brat." Vanessa mumbled under her breath. Grace smiled at her as if she understood what Vanessa was thinking. "We'll call for pizza." Grace said. "I don't feel like going through boxes tonight to find the silverware."

  


"Good idea." Vanessa said, brushing back her long blonde-ish brown hair. She had blue eyes and stood about five foot five. Hillary was a red head like her father, though Grace had blonde hair, like Ryan did. Vanessa didn't look like anyone out of the Stratton bunch.

  


"Coming Vanessa?" She heard Grace ask. She had been busy watching the woods, occupied with a memory. She must've been only five years old...

  


_"Don't go down to the docks Vanessa!" She heard her mother say. _In the real world, Vanessa turned to the docks, watching as her memory Vanessa, the five year old girl skipped down that way, giggling. _"Vanessa?" But she didn't listen to her mother, she wanted to see the tadpoles. Sometimes Vanessa tried to catch them, but they were always too fast. Like the minnows. Darn fish. Thought the little girl, leaning over the dock, smiling at her reflection. The reflection smiled back. Suddenly, it was placed by another reflection...._

  


_One that wasn't hers.....the body of a floating teenager surfaced, a girl. She was decayed, her eyes open and staring. Her mouth formed an O of surprise, and she was so blue..._

  


_Vanessa screamed. Long and loud, the scream echoed. She heard her mother yell for her, but she couldn't take her eyes off the girl. The girl then looked at Vanessa. Vanessa screamed even louder. The girl reached a hand up, it shooting out of the water and grabbing her around the neck._

  


_The girl dragged Vanessa into the water with her. Vanessa's screams were now shrill as she struggled to surface back up. Breathe. She wanted to be free! She finally kicked free from the horrible dead girl, swimming away. The dead girl smiled at Vanessa, beckoning her back._

  


_"You belong here.."_

"Vanessa!" Grace walked over to her and touched her shoulder, causing Vanessa to jump a foot in the air. Shivering, Vanessa turned to her aunt. "Oh...sorry." She apologized.

  


"It's all right." Grace frowned. "Are you ok?" She asked her. "You look pale."

  


"I was just...remembering something, that's all Aunt Grace."

  


Grace nodded. She studied her niece. "What did you remember?" She seemed to b e holding her breath. Vanessa turned to her. "I fell in the lake when I was little." She said, deciding to leave it at that. Vanessa remembered that no one had believed her about the dead girl. She had cried to her mother, telling her. Her mother told her it was a trick of the water. Her father had kept mumbling that they shouldn't come back here anymore.

  


_Daddy. _Vanessa was surprised by the thought. It had been a long time since she thought about her father. Timothy Voorhees. She wondered what happened to him. Maybe one of these days, Grace would tell her.

  


"Well, let's come in shall we?" Grace said, squeezing Vanessa's shoulder. "Ryan will be clamoring for Pizza soon."

  


Vanessa nodded and followed her aunt inside the cabin house.

****

He peered out of the faded thin curtains, watching her and the woman walk towards the cabin. He sighed to himself, knowing the curse would start. She was here, and he would be able to since it. It was only a matter of time before Jason made himself known.

  


He walked over to a small table stand, and reached inside a drawer. Pulling out a picture, he looked down at it. It had a picture of the Voorhees family on it. Elijah, Annie and their small son...the Crystal Lake Curse...and then, Vanessa's family. Melissa, so young and full of life. And her sister, Grace, smiling at the camera. They were all so carefree then.

  


He was here to stop it. To end the curse once and for all.

  


It was only a matter of time...only a matter of time....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Two–Setting Up Camp

12:24pm–1:00 pm

The Pizza was late. Hillary grumbled, whined and complained. Ryan was happy, which was a good thing. Grace wasn't sure if she was going to be able to take any more bitching and moaning. "I like my race car bed." Ryan was telling Vanessa as Hillary stomped around the cabin, whining about the fact she was missing the so called 'party of the year'.

  


"Mooom." Whined Hillary. "I can't believe you made us come out to this dumpy little town. I bet all the kids here are hicks."

  


"You haven't even met them." Grace pointed out. "How can you be so closed minded about everything?"

  


Hillary rolled her eyes at her mother. Mumbling a 'whatever' before heading upstairs to her room. Just as she was about to go that way however, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Hillary declared, heading to the door. And she was glad she did.

  


Because the pizza delivery boy was....

  


Yum.

  


"Hi!" Hillary chirped, smiling big and leaning against the door.

  


"Stratton residence?" Asked the guy, who looked to be about Hillary and Vanessa's age.

  


"That's us." Vanessa heard her say as she walked by. She looked up, seeing the guy eye her a moment before he turned back to Hillary, probably deciding between the two sisters. She though with a roll of her eyes and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

  


"So. Got a pizza in that bag or you just going to stand there?" She heard Hillary say in a giggly voice. Vanessa almost gagged.

  


_She tries to hard. _She thought to herself.

  


"Oh." She heard the guy say. "Sure...there's a pizza in here. Half and half...right?"

  


Hillary nodded. "Half veggie and half pepperoni." She added with a nod. She took the pizza for him, fishing out some money and handing it to him. "Keep the change." She told him.

  


"Thanks." Said the delivery boy, and headed back to his car. "Pizza!" Hillary said, in a much better mood. She smiled to herself, carrying it into the living room. Vanessa grabbed her coke, and headed that way as well.

  


"Yay!" Ryan exclaimed as he attacked the pizza, grabbing a slice and putting it on a plastic plate. Vanessa took a slice, and excused herself from the family scene. She headed upstairs to her room, opening the door. The room was big. She had a canopy bed, made of wicker. It's curtains were a filmy purple, and hung down to the floor. She hadn't unpacked her stuff yet, the movers had brought it all in last week. Boxes with her name lay stacked against the walls. Her suitcases were on the bed. She walked over to them, looking through her clothes and finding some hangers.

  


Vanessa wasn't sure how she felt about returning to Crystal Lake. She knew she had lived here as a very young child, and had been born in the next town with the hospital. She knew she had lived here until she was five years old.

  


When her mother committed suicide.

  


For what reason? Vanessa wondered. She had never heard it explained, except adults saying her mother had been very disturbed. 

  


Disturbed about what? Vanessa walked over to her window, which had a lake scene. She looked out, seeing some kids in a boat on the lake. She heard them laughing when she opened her window to get some air inside. The lake was large. Turning her head, she saw another figure on the lake. A man in a rowboat, who seemed to be staring up at her window. Vanessa felt weird. It was as though he was watching her...

  


She eyed him a moment, closed the window and pulled the drapes shut, shivering. "Weirdo." She thought to herself, crossing over to where her radio was, and plugged it in, The Donna's blaring out with 'Take it Off'. 

  


Vanessa yawned to herself, taking a bite of her uneaten pizza and popping open the Coke on her night stand, taking a drink and setting it back down. She lay down on her naked bed, grabbing a pillow and propping it under her head.

  


She hoped now that Grace had moved back here, she would be able to get some ideas about her family...her real family, the Voorhees. Everyone knew about the rumor of Jason, and Crystal Lake. Even she had heard of it. It was strange to think she was related to a serial killer. If he even existed, and wasn't some nut who was masquerading as Jason to get attention.

  


Vanessa's eyelids grew heavier. Her breathing became slower, and she had fallen asleep....

  


_Vanessa walked out of the cabin. It was a warm, summer day and she smiled to herself. It was beautiful outside, the sun shining, and not a cloud in the sky. She started to walk, coming to the lake. Frowning just a bit, Vanessa felt a strange shiver of deja vu race up her spine....and then she heard a voice call to her._

  


_"Vanessa!" Vanessa turned to see her mother waving to her. She was on the dock, in a swim suit. Her mother laughed, beckoning her to join her. Vanessa smiled, and nodded indicating she would be there soon. Vanessa found herself in a swim suit now, and headed that way._

  


_"Let's swim." her mother said to her. She smiled at Vanessa. "It's hot." Melissa jumped into the lake and swam out a bit. "Come on in Nessa." She said. "The water's fine." She laughed at her joke. "What? Scared?"_

  


_"No." Vanessa said and started down the dock. She looked back, and a cloud hoovered over the sun, dipping. It became cold for the slightest second. Pausing, Vanessa briefly wondered if it was some sort of omen, but decided against it and jumped in._

  


_When she surfaced, her mother was gone. "Mom?" Vanessa called, moving around in the cold lake water. "Mom, where are you?" She asked._

  


_From her left, the water bubbled just a little. Vanessa swam that way. "Mom?" She asked again, peering into the water._

  


_Suddenly, something grabbed her foot. Screaming, Vanessa was dragged under, struggling and choking. Someone was holding her in a tight, killing embrace...._

  


_She turned, expecting to see her mother, or the drowned teenager. But it wasn't either of them. It was a man, in tattered clothes and wearing a hockey mask. He grunted, holding onto her so tight. She felt her rib bones crack._

  


_Vanessa struggled against him, opening her mouth to scream, forgetting she was in the water. Water rushed into her, making her cough and sputter. She kicked him in the stomach and he released her, making some sort of sound. Vanessa stared for a moment, and he reached out to grab her ankle. She widened her eyes and struggled to get away, but the man in the hockey mask was stronger, quicker. He grabbed hold of her._

  


_"No!" Vanessa wanted to scream as they sank to the bottom of the lake. She fought and struggled against him, but they were sinking...sinking...._

  


_Vanessa reached out and grabbed the mask on his face. She pulled it down, wishing she hadn't. She gagged, water choking her again at the sight before her. It was horrible. It was a mass of deformation....no face at all, just charred....she gagged and let the mask go. Vanessa kicked harder and broke free from the man in the mask's grasp and swam towards the shore, not looking back. Somehow she knew he was following her. She pushed her way up to the surface, screaming. "Help me! Help me!"_

  


_A hand grabbed her when she reached shore..._

  


"Help me!" Vanessa shrieked in dismay, trying to swim away from her attacker. Then she heard the familiar voice, and the dream faded away. Vanessa found Hillary staring down at her with disgust on her face. She shook her head and let Vanessa go, Vanessa falling against her pillow, breathing hard.

  


"You're a freak." Hillary told her coldly. "What were you dreaming about?"

  


Vanessa shook her head, sitting up. "N..nothing." She said. She grabbed her drink, taking a sip, trying to calm herself down. "Why do you care?" She snapped.

  


"I don't." Hillary began. "I just came in here to tell you something. We got invited to a party tonight." She told her. "From the kids across the lake. They said it's at eight o clock, and don't be early." She laughed a bit. "First off." Hillary drilled. "I'm telling you this because no one knows us here. And anyone that remembers who you are, doesn't count." She added. "What I'm saying is, don't go telling everyone you're Vanessa Voorhees. That name is cursed here."

  


"What...wait. You're afraid they'll ask if I'm related to Jason, right?"

  


"Duh. You know that word?" Hillary quipped, rolling her eyes. "Right. I don't want to be ostracized because my mother felt bad for you not having any family. Too bad your loony aunt killed herself. She could be your family, but no.." She sighed. "We're stuck with you."

  


"Aw Hill, your compassion for the human soul amazes me."

  


Hillary nodded, not realizing Vanessa was being sarcastic. "I know." She said. "So we're going to the party ok?" She asked. "If you need something cool to wear, ask me. I'll pick you out something."

  


"What's wrong with my clothes?"

  


"They aren't in."

  


"So? I like them."

  


"So I want to be cool." Hillary responded to that. "Anyways, don't forget. You are NOT a Voorhees. You are a Stratton. Weather I like it or not." Hillary smirked at her, turned and headed out, closing the door behind Vanessa.

  


Vanessa yawned to herself, getting up the dream not fading. It had been so vivid...why was she afraid of the lake? Because she had fallen in it when she was little and seen the dead girl? The dead girl no one believed had been in the water. But...she...had been there. Vanessa was almost positive about that.

  


And then, her new nightmare. The masked hockey man...the killer of Camp Blood.

  


Jason Voorhees.

  


Her own family member. Cousin...

  


She shivered. Vanessa desperately wanted to shake these dark thoughts away. She felt bad about denying her blood line, but maybe Hillary was right. Maybe the only way to make friends, was to...lie. Besides, whom would it hurt? She wondered to herself, getting up. She ran a brush through her hair, looking at her reflection in the mirror above her dresser. She was pale...she needed sun. Vanessa changed into a blue tank top and a pair of denim cut offs. Maybe going for a walk would clear her head a bit.

  


Feeling better, she walked downstairs. "Hey Nessa." Grace greeted, as she was organizing the kitchen. "Where are you going?" She asked, doing a double take and seeing Vanessa in some lighter, bright clothes.

  


"I was going to go for a walk." Said Vanessa. "If...that's ok."

  


"Sure it is!" Grace smiled, thrilled. Vanessa was going to get out. Hillary had told her about the party. Maybe things would be different here for them. She could hope so, after all! "Ok." Vanessa said. "I won't be gone long...going to explore." She smiled at her aunt, and headed outside. It was still a nice afternoon, like in her dream...

  


"No. Don't think about that." She began, going behind her house, where she had seen the paths. Vanessa wondered where they lead. She chose one, and started down it. It was a jogging path, as was evident from the dirt path. Vanessa hummed under her breath, taking in the forest scenery. Maybe Grace knew what she was doing, after all. She thought to herself. This was what she needed...she did feel at home here.

  


Vanessa turned, coming up to a hill. She paused, seeing an old cabin. What looked like a camp ground. Her throat constricted for a moment as she realized where she was. Camp Crystal Lake....did she dare? She noticed a few cars parked in front of it. That got her attention...but there was a need to see the inside of the infamous cabin. Vanessa walked towards it, hand on the doorknob and turned. It was...well, a dusty cabin. 

  


It was small, and looked like what one would expect the inside of a camp cabin to look like. There was a fireplace, an old sagging couch and a staircase. "Wait!" She heard a voice say. "It's mine!" Two boys rushed in, one carrying a beer can that went flying, landing at Vanessa's feet.

  


They stopped. "Well. Look. Civilization has cometh." Laughed the tall boy, smiling a bit. The other boy, wearing a concert tee shirt and a green army jacket despite the heat rolled his eyes. "Grow up moron." He said and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, sorry about the beer can.."

  


"Why?" Vanessa reached down and picked it up, handing it to him. "Didn't hurt me."

  


"See?" The second boy, the taller one turned. "It didn't hurt her."

"Be quiet Adam." The one in the Aerosmith concert tee said. "Hey."

  


"Hi." Vanessa said.

  


"I'm Chris." Chris said, introducing herself. "The idiot besides me is Adam but feel free to call him Lurch if you want."

  


Adam rolled his eyes. "Anyone is Lurch compared to you Gilbert Godfrey." Chris made a face. "I do not look like him in any way."

  


"Just in size." Adam burst into high pitched laughter. Chris rolled his eyes and Vanessa smiled at the two.

  


"So." Adam said plopping down into the sagging old couch. "You from round here?" He asked Vanessa.

  


"Sort of." Vanessa said.

  


"A summer?"

  


"Summer?" Vanessa echoed.

  


"You stay here in the Summer?" Chris asked her. "That's what we call the summers...ya know, tourists...people from the city."

  


"Oh. Well I used to be." She said. "But my au...my family, we moved here." Vanessa explained. "Oh by the way , I'm Vanessa Voo–Stratton." She smiled a bit. Hoping they wouldn't ask her to explain her mistake.

  


"Hey." Chris said and smiled at her. "Well she's not a Summer, so she's probably cool." Adam laughed. "Right." he agreed. "You live in Crystal Lake Community then?"

  


"Yeah. We live in 109." She explained.

  


"Ooh." Chris grinned. "The creepy one."

  


Adam smiled. "Yeah. You know, some weirdo named Tommy Jarvis used to live in that cabin." he told her. "Well he was a summer more or less." Adam grabbed the can and took a sip of it. "Want some?" he asked, holding it out to her. Vanessa shook her head. "No thanks." She replied. 

  


"What happened to him now? The kid?"

  


Chris and Adam shrugged at the same time. "Who knows? Last I heard, he was in a nut house cause of the whole seeing Jason deal."

  


Vanessa froze.

  


"Ooh. Don't tell me you don't know about–"

  


"What are you two morons yakking about?" Demanded a voice, as a girl walked down. She smirked at them in a way that reminded Vanessa of Hillary. Same posture. Same attitude.

  


"Hey Larisa." Said Chris. "That's my cousin. Larisa the Bitch Montgomery." He laughed a bit. Larisa rolled her eyes. "And that is Christopher the Brainless, dick less Montgomery." She smirked back, and Adam laughed. 

  


"How would you know?" Chris returned and Adam ooo'd. 

  


"I hear incest is best." Adam gaffed, egging them on.

  


"And you would know." Larisa seemed capable of handling herself in this sort of situation. "Because that's the only way you can get a date." She smirked. "I'm Larisa."

  


"Hi." Vanessa said. "I'm Vanessa."

  


"She's not a Summer." Chris said, changing the subject. Adam rolled his eyes and returned to his can of beer.

  


"Duh." Larisa said. "Her sister is the one we met on the path. Hillary, right?" Vanessa nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

  


"Cool. You're both invited to our party tonight. She tell you about it?"

  


"Yes, she did." Vanessa told Larisa. Larisa grinned. "Great. Should be fun." She said.

  


"Do you guys live in the community or in the little town?"

  


"We live out here." Larisa said. "Adam is a townie." 

  


"Pity me." Adam said holding his arms out. Larisa laughed. "No I'll just mock you instead." She told him with a feral grin. That reminded Vanessa of a satisfied cat.

  


Suddenly, another kid, wearing a hockey mask and carrying what looked like a fake butcher knife jumped out screaming. Chris and Larisa rolled their eyes, while Adam jumped a foot in the air. Vanessa jumped as well.

  


"Oh for god's sake Lex!" Larisa said. "Grow up!"

  


Lex removed his mask, grinning at them. "Boo." he said. He was kinda cute. Vanessa noted, smiling a little in his direction. He had dark shaggy hair that looked kind of wild at the moment. Larisa saw the interaction between the two and stepped forward, frowning.

  


"This is Lex Castle." Her voice was sharp, possessive. "_My _boyfriend." She almost hissed. Vanessa could see the claws coming out.

  


"Oh." She backed away, not wanting to start a fight. "Hi."

  


"This is a newbie." Larisa told Lex. "Vanessa something or the other."

  


"V...Stratton." She returned.

  


"Hey." Lex greeted, still holding the butcher knife. "Welcome to Crystal Lake."

  


"God you sound like a fucking brochure." Larisa commented, rolling her eyes. "And where did you get that stupid mask?"

  


"Store. I think it matches pretty well." He said proudly. "Don't you?"

  


All three kids rolled their eyes.

  


"Mask?" Vanessa asked. "What are you talking about?"

  


Larisa laughed. "Wow a real newbie." She said. "Duh. Jason Voorhees, the freak who killed all those kids here. Didn't you know that?"

  


Vanessa opened her mouth, wondering what to say. "I've heard about some of it. But not the whole story."

  


Adam started to speak, but Larisa silenced him. "Wait. We'll save it for tonight, for around the campfire." She grinned. "They used to do that here, to try and scare the councilors." She explained. "It'll be fun."

  


"What? Scaring, or the story?"

  


Larisa grinned. "Guess you'll have to find out huh Lex?"

  


Lex shrugged and smiled at her. 

  


"I'm going home." Larisa said. "I'm bored. "Coming Lex?"

  


Chris and Adam exchanged a glance. Larisa rolled her eyes. "Not a word." She told her cousin and his friend. 

  


"Aw." Chris said. "You ruin all the fun."

  


"Yes. I'm a bitch." She rolled her eyes. "Don't be late coming home, Chris. Daddy will get mad again."

  


"Of course. Wouldn't want that." Lex waved at them. "See ya guys tonight." He told Adam and Chris. "Nice meeting you Vanessa. Hope you have fun here."

  


"Come on!" Larisa shouted at him, already at the door. "I'm not getting any younger!"

  


"Or any nicer." Adam cracked. It brought a smile to both Lex's and Chris's face, though it seemed to make Larisa mad. She practically dragged Lex out the door with her as he waved one more time. "Geez." Adam said. "Can you here the snapping of that bull whip?"

  


Chris laughed. "She has issues." he said in defensive of his cousin, because she was family.

  


"Don't we all?" Adam asked. "So." He said. "I guess I'm going to go too." he told them. "I have some things to do before tonight." He grinned suspiciously Chris thought.

  


"Right. I'll see you then." Adam nodded. "Bye." He said to Chris and Vanessa. "Bye!" They both echoed.

  


"Well." Chris said. "I suppose I'm going to go too. Where did you say you lived again? 109?"

  


"Yeah."

  


"Want a lift?" Chris asked her. He smiled over at her.

  


"Sure." Vanessa agreed, smiling back just a little bit. "That's be nice. Thank you." She told him. Chris winked at her. "No problem." he motioned for Vanessa to follow him out the door. They came to his car, a black GTO. Vanessa walked over to the passenger's side door and opened it, setting in. The seats were nice and comfy. 

  


"Here we go." Chris got into the driver's side. He turned the radio on, to a hard rock station. Suzi Quattro was blaring out with 'Devil Gate Drive'.

  


"Wow." Vanessa said as Chris turned it down slightly. "I didn't know anyone else listened to Suzi Quattro."

  


"Yeah." Chris nodded. "I prefer the old stuff myself." he told her as he pulled the car out, and onto the path. Just as he did, they didn't notice the person standing behind the car. "Hey!" Chris braked fast. The man who wore all black and was very oddly familiar to Vanessa was watching them.

He pointed at her. "Soon." He said. Vanessa's eyes widened and then the man turned, walking slowly back into the woods. Chris arched a brow, seeing how pale Vanessa got and how quiet.

  


"Weird guy." He said and started the engine again. "You ok?"

  


Vanessa nodded. "Yeah." She said. "I...he just startled me is all." She explained, breathing hard. Not wanting to think too long on what it could all mean.

  


"Yeah. He's new here too. He doesn't live too far from you guys...so if you want to tell your mom or anyone about that." Chris explained.

  


"Do you know who he is?" Vanessa asked. 

  


"Tim...Vala." Chris said, looking in thought. "I think that's his name. Or what I read off the mail box the other day."

  


She nodded. They pulled up to her place. "Thanks for the ride...Chris?"

  


"Yeah." He nodded. "Anytime Vanessa. You are coming to Larisa's party right? Weren't just saying that to be polite?"

  


Vanessa smiled. "No. I'd like to come. Sounds like fun." She told him. He grinned at her. "Great." he said, looking enthuastic. "I hope to see you there." Vanessa nodded. "Yeah, me too." She agreed. "See you tonight."

  


"Count on it." Chris winked at her, and pulled out of the driveway. He started down the path Grace had drove to get here.

  


Vanessa smiled to herself, forgetting all about Tim Vala as she walked up the steps to the cabin house, and thinking about the party. It sounded like she was going to have a good time after all!

  


Chapter Three–Family Secrets

2:00 pm-3:30 pm

  



End file.
